Plot Bunnies
by MelissaKatherine
Summary: Most are Naruto/Harry Potter crossovers, but there are small mentions of Inuyasha. I'm not a very good writer but I love these ideas and I'd like to share them, and maybe even see them used? There's a focus on background characters from both series because Harry and Naruto get all the love.


PLOT BUNNIES. You know you want some! I can't write more than one story at once - or finish anything, for that matter - but I have a lot of ideas. If anyone's interested in one of them please tell me! I'd love to see an idea go to use. Otherwise, I hope you at least enjoy some of my funny thoughts.

* * *

Sirius Black enters the Naruto world through the veil and adopts Naruto.

* * *

Hugo Weasley is a special kind of wizard – a dimensional one! He goes through worlds, trying to find a place where he can be the hero.  
Albus Potter is sorted into Slytherin while Scorpius is sorted into Gryffindor. To evade their family's fury, they kill each other trying to prove their worth. They don't quite die – they wake up in Konoha's hospital in another dimension. Somehow, Sandaime knows exactly what happened and tells them that they are free from expectations and should be friends. After he lets them out of the hospital (knowing they're not a threat, he makes them citizens), they run into Danzo and get him arrested. Root is split up, and Al & Scor are asked to help Sai, the only Root member their age. They become a team well known for their 'genjutsu'.

* * *

Neji's childhood kind of sucked. He became obsessed with destiny and the idea that he was trapped in a cage, so what if he was set free? Sent to a new world where his destiny is not set in stone, could Neji learn to fly? And what if he still met Naruto, and still found him to be brighter than the sun? Naru/Neji!

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle could do magic consciously at a young age. What if he wanted to escape the orphanage so much that he opened a portal into another world? He becomes an apprentice to Orochimaru alongside Anko. Orochi is sort of like a father to him, and Anko is the person he's happy to spend his life with. NOT getting to the point where Orochi leaves! His interest in immortality however is relevant. Still, even Voldemort can be a good guy if circumstances allow it. He was raised by people who hated his magic, but Anko envied it and Orochimaru valued it. His name was common, so he hated it, but I'm sure he's the only one named that in Narutoverse!  
A follow up of the last one (TomxAnko) After Orochimaru is gone and Anko is hospitalized, Tom leaves the village (He wasn't given the curse mark). He wanders around, sending snakes to check on Anko periodically, until he runs into Hidan and Kakuzu collecting a bounty. He is amazed by Hidan's immortality and begs him to teach Tom the path of Jashin. He eventually returns to Konoha, though only so he can try and teach Anko. Unfortunately, everybody thinks he left with Orochi and he is chased out. THAT is why you leave a note, silly.

* * *

Neji hears from a drunken Jiraiya that Naruto's name came from the main character of 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja', and that Jiraiya thought of the name while eating ramen. He waves it in Naruto's face as absolute proof that people's destinies are determined before their birth. Naruto's reaction NOT noted. Too hard! But seriously: the character's name is Naruto, he won't give up, he uses a shadow clone in the only chapter we get to see, the name comes from eating ramen.

* * *

Orochimaru somehow ends up in HP world. He helps Voldy kill Harry, and then fights him to become the Ultimate Immortal Ruler. Harry isn't actually dead though, the Horcrux dies and Harry sneaks off to the bushes to watch as Orochi and Voldy kill each other, placing bets on who gets who with Ron, Hermione, and Team 7. It's AU, Voldy only had the one horcrux, so Battle of Hogwarts never needs to happen! Sirius was displaced to Narutoverse and was the one who brought Orochi and Team 7 to this world as soon as he heard that they also had a snake bastard. Anko brings dango, but won't share, and the portal is jammed open so that people can come watch the battle royale… and kill whoever wins!

* * *

Konohamaru is really bored, so when he finds a hole under a tree root that's labeled 'Portal to the Wizarding World' He jumps in. However, he fails out of Hogwarts. Ron (fourth year) thinks it's hilarious – even Crabbe passed! How could Konohamaru fail? Though maybe it's because he kept trying to use Oiroke no jutsu on teachers so they would pass him. (It constitutes cheating, apparently. Zero on every test, all Naruto's fault.)

* * *

Moaning Myrtle decides that she's had enough of bathroom haunting and decides to move on. However, instead of the afterlife, she finds herself a ghost in a world without ghosts. She floods Sunagakure and peeks in the onsen in Konoha.

* * *

Argus Filch (Fiicho Aogasu) was actually born in the Narutoverse, and was a ninja. His clan held the Summon scroll for cats, but Norisu was the only one he had out when the portal swallowed him. Chakra is hard to use, so they both had to conserve it. Aogasu only used chakra to amplify his strength and speed, and Norisu only uses it through her nose and mind – she doesn't talk in human languages anymore, because even after all these years, they are planning to go back to their own world and she'll need the strength. As it is, she can't be de-summoned or summoned or any of that, but luckily she still seems to be immortal. (It explains how they catch people at night and how he can keep a place that huge clean without magic! Also why he wants to torture people. Reminds him of the good old days during the Third Great War, the last two headmasters have his lifetime covered and they're nice.)

* * *

A few Dementors find a portal into the Narutoverse. Everyone there's a Muggle, so they're not seen, but they can't really get into ninja heads. They quickly realize, however, that Uchiha Sasuke emits enough angst to feed them all for life. He has a few new creepy fangirls… takes place in Otogakure. He's bummed about his family being dead, betraying his home, AND nearly killing his best friend. Dementors should be his only fangirls, with the depressing atmosphere he carries around.

* * *

Tom Riddle accidentally summons Manda into the chamber of secrets. The basilisk, at least, is happy.

* * *

Trevor WILL escape Neville if it's the last thing he does! Gamatatsu is only in it for the snacks, though.

* * *

Fawkes, Aragog, Trevor, Basilisk, Giant Squid, Norberta, Fluffy, Mrs. Norris, Buckbeak. The bijuu of the HP world! Madara will collect them all! (From 9tail to 1tail.)

* * *

The sorting hat has a mouth and ears, but no eyes or nose. Moody's eye needs to go somewhere… why not on the hat? Actually, that was a really bad idea…

* * *

Dudley vs. Chouji! Who is more rotund? Chouji wins because he's a good guy throughout Naruto. Dudley's a lame bully who was forced to diet! Ha-ha!

* * *

Everybody knows that Naruto is scared of ghosts. Including Peeves. Oh, boy… All of Hogwarts' ghosts (Gray Lady, Fat Friar, Nearly Headless Nick, Bloody Baron, Prof. Binns, Moaning Myrtle, Peeves) are going to go out of their way to bother the boy for a day, and in return Peeves won't play any pranks while inside the castle for an entire year. What they never realized is that he used double negatives in his promise… well, Myrtle noticed, but she likes peeking at boys bathing, the pervert, so she didn't point it out till the day was over.

* * *

Marietta and Cho are walking through Hogsmeade when Jiraiya grabs Marietta's shoulder and starts flirting. When he sees the bumps on her face, he excuses himself hurriedly and Marietta whines about how even Super-Perverts won't pay attention to her now. Cho thinks that's a good thing.

* * *

The Sorting Hat is sent into the Naruto world, and lands on Suigetsu's head. He's placed in Gryffindor and receives the sword, and gives it to Jugo, who is a Hufflepuff, Karin steals it, she's Ravenclaw, and places it on Sasuke, who is Slytherin. Sasuke doesn't appreciate it poking around his head, though… Bye-bye, hat.  
In a world where Neville is a Squib, he dies when his uncle drops him out the window, and wakes up in the body of a boy named Konohamaru that's nearly as klutzy as he was.

* * *

Ariana Dumbledore was too powerful for her own good. She opened a portal to another world so she wouldn't have to worry about hurting her brothers. Once there, she is mistaken for a Jinchuuriki and captured by Hidan. Upon trying to remove her bijuu, they realize their mistake and Konan decides to raise her as a potential Akatsuki member.  
Ayame goes to sleep in her own home and wakes up in front of a huge painting of a bowl of fruit. After poking around a bit, the picture moves and a doorway appears. Ayame ends up teaching House Elves how to make ramen – when they serve it at dinner, Ron Weasley falls in love with it. Just another silly random idea…

* * *

Thestrals can only be seen by those who know death because they exist on a different level than the Wizarding World. When Lily asks, they are more than happy to take her to another world. Everything's going to change (In this, Harry gets Ginny pregnant in 6th year and dies a year later. Voldemort has been in control for 12 years and has only just found Ginny and Lily. He tries to kill Lily, but Ginny jumps in the way, and he knows better than to try and kill the child THIS time around. Lily doesn't look like Lily Luna Potter and was born first and much earlier, but it's still her..? She has no faith in the world being saved, so she flees.) The thestral drops her off in the Whirlpool Village, and she is exploited for her magic, which takes the form of a special chakra. Her name is changed to Uzumaki Kushina and a monster is sealed inside of her.

* * *

Fang is actually a ninken on a long-term mission to watch over the Forbidden Forest and protect a dangerous artifact being kept there. Why didn't someone tell him that artifact was Hidan's head?  
Suigetsu goes for a swim. When he gets out of the water, he sees a huge castle and a bunch of giggling girls. Yes, he DOES deserve a fanclub! SuixLav

* * *

Ton-ton doesn't feel like she receives enough appreciation. So, she goes to another world and attacks Dudley Dursley.  
Avada Kedarva is actually a soul-transporting spell. Those who are hit are sent to another world. Karkaroff ended up in Narutoverse… and cast the spell at Kyuubi, who was sent to HPverse… and back to Narutoverse… and then to Inuyasha. Not that we get to see things destroyed, unfortunately. We just see the well and the tree and then Miroku sucks Kyuubi up.  
Fluffy was happy working for Dumbledore, but being a summoning for Pain was actually a lot more rewarding… he even got an extra head and a pair of wings!

* * *

On her way to the orphanage, Merope Gaunt collapses. She desperately wishes to reach a place her son can grow up in… and apparates herself into Sunagakure, landing in the same room as Gaara's mother, who is about to give birth. Kazekage decides last-minute that it would be better to sacrifice the woman who had just appeared and use her child. Gaara gets a normal childhood, Tom gets power.

* * *

Mr. Ollivander is the best wand maker around – the materials inside his wands have to be the best of the best, and so he needs to hire ninja to guard his supplies on their way to his workshop. Who trusted Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi and Ebisu with this task?

* * *

During his time petrified, Colin's soul is sent to another world. There, he sees Tsunade. Fanboy mode activated, Tenten is more than happy to join the club.

* * *

Ever wondered why Percy Weasley wants to be the Minister of Magic? He visited the office once as a child and saw the portal. He also saw a beautiful kunoichi named Aadurii practicing her shuriken skills, and he is determined to see her again. (I don't know where Audrey Weasley came from, so I decided it had to do with Konoha!)


End file.
